seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: The Gathering Pirate War part 10
Tack, Jakk, Nathan, Todo, Caramel, and the entire Attack Pirate Crew sat in the bar, in their seats. Tack, drank a cup of milk, and looked around. "Quite empty for a bar..." "Indeed." Fea, looking around, and sipped her water. Rangton, eyeing Caramel, drank his beer, and set it down, gently. "Captain, can we trust the Riker pirates?" "Nope." Tack, sipped his milk, and Christie, stood up. She was worried about the crew, and didn't want anyone to get killed by simply being someone they didn't even trust. "Shouldn't we fight, and beat them up then?" Caramel, looking at his knife, smirked, and stabbed the table they had. "Wanna try? I'm strong, real strong. Heck, I may be weaker then Malk, but I could kill him." Malk, nodded, and set his hand down. "Now, about this alliance guys, we fought one of them. Jakk Caramel, is he the norm?" Jakk, scratched his chin, and shook his head. "Nope. He was a special case. But, a few of them are as strong as Feline." Caramel, laughed, and slapped the table. "SHAME! EVEN YOU DON'T REMEMBER HIS NAME! KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKAAKKA... CAPTAIN!" He stood, and twisted his body, to hug himself. Riker, and Beta entered, with the rest of their respective crew entering. The Beta pirates entered, and most of them were panting with one holding his stomach. He looked up, and saw Tack. "Hey... He looks familiar... HOLY CRAP!" He jumped up, and saluted, with the rest of the pirates doing so. They all bowed to the Attack Pirates, and one of the members of the Alpha squad bowed to Fea. "Beta told us you would eventually come to assist us. Now that you have, with Riker's help, and now yours, we feel invincible. Will you help us, Mr. Tack?" "Yeah." Beta, crossed his arms, and leaned to Tack. "Now Tack, I know you don't put yourself to these levels, but... YES?!" "Yeah. A friend asked if we could, and I said yes. If you're here, then it makes it better... But I don't like him." He points at Riker, and Riker looks unimpressed. He sits down, and puts his feet on the table. Rangton, snorts, and walks out of the bar. Riker, watching him go, looks back to Tack. "Is he a good navigator?" Tack, was completely serious, and looked straight at Riker, scowling. "Yes." "I should know. He was one of the best. A snide response a few times though... And I had too beat it out of him..." Riker, glanced to his left, and turned his arm into steel, blocking a sword strike from Fea, who was enraged by what he said. The entire crew, were completely enraged at Riker, and he started to sweat. Even with the 4 men backing him up, he was at an disadvantage. Still, he let his image of being invincible go on. "Speaking of people I beat up, hello Fea." Tack, looking at him, wanted to finish talking with him. "What is it?" "Ahh, I want everyone here to know what I must say. It's about the leader, Benjamin. He is that Benjamin, 'Sound King'. Worth 120 million ... Or was." Everyone but Tack and Jakk reacted, and even Caramel started to sweat. "You mean... That warlord?" "Yes. Folks... We are dealing with a warlord." Tack, raised his hand, and everyone looked at him. "What's a warlord?" Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc